


When the Day met the Night

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Royalty AU, They dance, it's cute as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety
Summary: just a short little drabble from my tumblr :3





	When the Day met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble from my tumblr :3

_ ** All was golden in the sky... ** _

La ciudad del sol sat upon a hill, protected from the world by mountains and an impossibly wide river that surrounded the city. The whole world knew of the city of the Sun and its king. The Sun King was a benevolent ruler, kind and strong. He listened to and loved his people, and they returned his affection tenfold. Everything was perfect, for a time.

But eventually, the King grew lonely. He sought a partner—an equal to rule by his side. A proclamation was made to the city and the neighboring countries, calling all single citizens in want of a romantic relationship to a ball at the palace.

A flood of men, women, and those who fell in between, flocked to the castle on the appointed day. Dressed in gorgeous gowns and form fitting suits, the vast majority of the attendees fought for the King’s hand with their looks, their words, their gifts. But he found none of them to be a suitable candidate. None of them were able to ease the hollow feeling in his heart.

“Mi rey. Presento a usted al príncipe de la ciudad de la luna.” _(My king. I present to you the prince of the city of the moon.)_

The King considered the prince kneeling before him. He was around the same age as the king himself. Freckles dotted the prince’s round face, and accented his striking blue eyes. A perfectly messy pile of blonde curls was held back by a thin golden crown, marking the man as royalty.

“¿Hablas español?”_ (Do you speak Spanish?)_

“Not very well, I’m afraid. I apologize, Your Highness. I understand much more than I can speak.”

“Thank you for your honesty. Please, rise and join me.”

The Moon prince smiled as he stood, and made his way to the throne. The king returned the smile.

“May I have the name of the beautiful man before me?”

The prince flushed a deep shade of red.

“Patton, your Grace. Patton Alvarez. Crowned Prince of the city of the moon.”

“Patton. Thank you. I suppose you already know my name?”

Patton grinned, nodding excitedly.

“Roman Valentín, the Sun King.”

Roman motioned for the other man to sit in the open chair beside the throne, so the prince did so.

“What do you believe is the most important quality of a king?”

Patton thought for a moment before answering.

“He must be kind and wise, in equal parts. A king who is wise but selfish gains nothing but material reward. A king that is kind but foolish loses his power to help his people to those who would take advantage of him.”

Roman nodded thoughtfully, and reached up to play with the sun pendant on his necklace.

“How should a king act towards his people?”

Patton hardly hesitated to answer this time, as this topic was dear to his heart.

“The people should be seen as family. A king has the ability to make the lives of his people better, safer, and happier. I think a king should listen to and value his people, and include them in his decision making when it is practical.”

Roman stared at Patton for a long while, causing the prince to fidget under the intensity of his gaze. With a sudden movement, the king stood to his feet and offered the prince his hand.

“Will you dance with me?”

“I’d love to.”

The two rulers made their way to the center of the room, the crowd parting instantly to make space for the two men. A soft piano and emotional violin began to play a waltz.

“Patton, I trust you know why I gathered all of these people here today.”

The prince nodded, giggling as he was spun under Roman’s arm.

“Yes, of course. You are searching for your partner.”

The king pulled the prince back into his arms, and they swayed in time to the music.

“Would you give me the honor of your hand, my dear?”

“Me? But I’m nothing special!”

Roman smiled softly at the blushing prince.

“You are to me, Patton. I can see you are kind hearted. You are selfless. You have a joy for life that I’ve never seen before. I would be lucky to spend my life with you.”

“Then I’d be happy to, my King.”

** _... _ _ All was golden when the day met the night. _ **


End file.
